


Hopeless (like actually hopeless) Romantics

by Voolffman



Series: They are HOPELESS [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is actually, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Gen, I ship Plagg and Tikki, Mild Angst, Plagg's cheese slave, fluffy tho, like super mild, love these two, okay fine, we all know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: Plagg is sooooooo tired of Adrien's pining. Yep, that's all you get ;3Although, we all know Adrien is Plagg's cheese slave





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, Plagg loves cheese because he's salty about not being able to be with his sweet cookie eating Tikki :3

Plagg had had enough. Day in and day out, Ladybug this, Ladybug that, Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug! yada yada yada. A Kwami could only stand so much!  
After a particularly angsty and hopeless romantic-y rant, Plagg snapped. “Well at least you get to interact with your true love! I haven't spoken to Tikki in about a century! And at least you'll end up forever with her, but I'm just gonna separated! Again!” he scowled throwing his paws in the air, “And I don't get to see her until you figure out who Ladybug is! So stop your mewling will you!”  
Adrien stared at his still scowling Kwami in shock. He had literally thought Plagg only cared for cheese, and maybe, well, him in his own Plagg-y way.Who knew his poor little Kwami was also facing the pain of not really being able to love the ones they cherished the most in their lives!  
The Kwami twitched slightly, “Hey kid are you-” he began to ask when he was pulled into a tight, squishing hug by Adrien.  
“Plagg” he cried, “I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for whining when you're also hurting!”  
Plagg meanwhile was gasping for air, “Kid! Adrien!” he choked out, “You're squishing me!”  
Jumping back in surprise, Adrien released the little cat Kwami who was struggling for breath. “Um right, sorry….”  
Plagg flew to a perch, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Jeez, humans and their emotions! Get me some Camembert and we'll call it even, kay?”  
His nose wrinkled in disgust, Adrien nonetheless nodded his head.  
As he left the room Plagg smiled to himself, “Heh heh, cheese slave,” he laughed to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So ye, Tikki's not actually in this. I might add more, depends if the brain decides to give me anymore ideas.....  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
